El origen del final
by ShadowLights
Summary: Las profecías están para cumplirse, es así como lo dicta el Destino. ¿Acaso todo debe seguir el mismo rumbo? ¿Por qué uno no puede negarse a lo que se le tiene planeado? ¿Que uno sea consumido por las tinieblas es parte del "Destino"? Si así, aplastaré a ese "Destino" con mis propias manos. [Para NievesJS por su cumpleaños: ¡Happy Birthday, Nie!]
1. Nuevas Responsabilidades

**Nota de Autora:** Lo que empezó como una corta historia para el cumpleaños de la Nie (¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET!), se transformó en otro long fic *se mata*. ¡Espero te guste, peque! Realmente no sabía qué escribirte. No deseaba caer en lo cliché o en algo muy clásico ya. Ojalá lo disfrutes de inicio a fin. ¡Sé que es el 26 tu cumple pero SHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Capítulo 01:** Nuevas Responsabilidades

* * *

—Solo quiero que este día acabe pronto.

Podía observar a Daisuke bostezar a lo lejos, mientras jugaba como es de costumbre con un lápiz sobre su nariz, procurando establecer un ligero balance entre la izquierda y la derecha. Su voz llegó hasta mis oídos, por más que estuviéramos a tres carpetas de distancia. Aquello me dio a entender que el profesor, que andaba explicando un complejo problema de física, había logrado escucharlo a la perfección. Parpadeé por un instante, para luego virar mi vista hacia la ventana. El reflejo del maestro mostraba que mi hipótesis era cierta, mas optó por ignorar el comentario al ser una rutina. Me distraje con el pasar de las aves que sobrevolaban la escuela, deseando extender mi mano para así alcanzarlas y volar lejos. No sé desde qué momento me volví como un soñador frustrado, recurriendo a la escritura para contar todo lo que expresaba y guardaba mi corazón. Fue momento de cambiar de escenario, ahora dando con la cabeza de la persona que considero casi como una hermana para mí.

Observar su cabeza oculta entre el libro de física, ignorando al profesor, fue suficiente para hacerme esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Nunca había pensado ver a Hikari no prestar atención en una clase. Andaba pensando, mientras trazaba con fervor en un pequeño cuaderno de notas su discurso del día de hoy. O mejor dicho, clase. Irónico que ande planeando una clase durante una clase, pero al parecer se quedó despierta toda la noche tras nuestra conversación en el celular. Se encontraba sumamente preocupada por el día de hoy por más que le repitiera que hiciera lo mismo que las otras veces. En definitiva, por más que trate de aconsejarla ella seguirá esforzándose más de la cuenta.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?_

Eché un suspiro perdido hacia nadie en particular, para finalmente decidir mirar la hoja de ejercicios que debería estar resolviendo. En ese mismo instante me di cuenta que no estaba en mejor posición que ellos dos, también divagando en mis propios pensamientos. Decenas de ideas explotaban en mi cabeza, y deseaba escribirlas todas. De por medio, empezaba a relatar nuestras aventuras de las vacaciones de verano, creyendo que así vendría un flujo de creatividad. Iori me sugiere que trate de ser imparcial pero, es más difícil de lo que se imagina aunque aprecio su ayuda. Mis párpados se cerraban de a pocos, para que al final una mano amiga me saque del trance.

—Takeru, solo un par de minutos más. No quisiera tener que prestarte mis notas como a ellos dos.

Señalándolos con tan solo sacudir un poco el rostro, pude comprender que los dos chicos que se sientan delante de mí, en distintos extremos de la clase, se acababan de quedar dormidos mientras el maestro proseguía con su lección. Ladeé mi cara, para así darme contra los ojos de Ken. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para al final proseguir con sus notas. Asentí para mí mismo, y así empezar a hacer algo productivo. No obstante, me resultaba entretenido observarlos a ellos dos en el mundo de los sueños. Al mundo en el que deseaba estar en este preciso instante, escribiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Si tan solo pudiera en verdad cerrarlos por un instante, estaría acompañándolos pero, la repentina brisa helada que erizó mi espalda, me hizo intuir que Ken me observaba con una mirada fría creando una advertencia. Realmente no deseaba pasar el resto del año copiando para nosotros tres.

Daisuke roncaba sin tomar consideración de sus alrededores.

Hikari descansaba sobre sus brazos, probablemente rendida por el estrés que le esperaría acabada la escuela.

Y yo aquí, amenazado bajo un rostro amable lleno de intentos maliciosos.

 _Agradezco que esté de nuestro lado._

Tal cual levanté el bolígrafo para apuntar el último ejercicio, la campana indicando el fin de las clases se hizo paso a mis oídos. El ruido de los cuadernos y libretas dando contra las carpetas, mientras que las sillas era arrastradas en vez que levantas contra el suelo, formaban la orquesta que este momento del día significaba. Me dejé desplomar al esfumar toda la tensión de mis hombros, mis ojos dando con ambas cabezas que tenía delante. Daisuke, con toda la raza del mundo, bostezó una vez más mientras estiraba sus brazos. El profesor tan solo tosió para afinar su garganta mientras se despedía de nosotros hasta la siguiente semana, recordando que hiciéramos nuestros deberes este fin. Por el otro lado, Hikari seguía dormida sobre sus brazos, incluso el pequeño libro que cubría su carpeta para que el maestro no la viera, que estoy seguro que no sirvió, acababa de caerle sobre su corto cabello.

Suspiré.

Mientras que Ken acudía hacia su mejor amigo para reprenderlo como es de costumbre, me acerqué hacia ella. Con delicadeza le retiré el libro de aquél cabello castaño que la caracterizaba, para observar cómo dormía plácidamente. Sus suspiros eran suaves, provocando que imaginara que cada vez que uno escapaba, se formaban pequeñas nubes a su alrededor siendo guiadas hacia el cielo. Frunció un poco el seño, arrugando su nariz. Probablemente algo la incomodó. Sin motivo aparente, seguí observando su rostro, inspirándome e iluminando mi espíritu. Sin embargo, no era momento de divagar en su inusual rasgo enternecedor que cautiva a millares de chicos. Opté por golpearla ligeramente en la cabeza con la libreta que sostenía en mi mano. Lentamente abrió sus ojos canela, que brillaban por el repentino ingreso de luz.

—¿Hmm?—soltó en confusión, para al final estirar su espalda en el asiento. Con tranquilidad, empieza a sobarse un ojo por el sueño—¿Acabó la clase…?

—Muy buenas tardes, bella durmiente—contesté, retirando el libro—Sí, hace un rato.

—Oh no… lo hice de nuevo—colocó ambas palmas en sus mejillas, avergonzada de sus acciones—Si esto sigue así se volverá en una costumbre.

—No creo que Ken y yo queramos dos Daisukes—dejé escapar una pequeña risa—Estás exigiéndote mucho con lo que haces. No tienes tiempo ni para practicar algún pasatiempo.

—¡Tengo que exigirme!—infló sus mejillas con algo de fastidio—Es mi responsabilidad.

—Es responsabilidad de todos, Hikari. No deberías hacerlo tú sola.

—¿Quieres que se lo encargue a mi hermano?—arqueó una ceja, para luego mirarme de reojo—¿O pensabas en Daisuke?

—Omitiéndolos a ellos, es responsabilidad de todos—le di la razón, ya que sus palabras eran ciertas para al final volver a repetir mi oración corregida—Por más que ellos sean como los representantes de los Niños Elegidos, no podemos darles esto que haces… sería un caos.

—Tampoco a ti porque nublas tu juicio y eres imparcial cuando cuentas estas cosas—Hikari asentía para sí misma, mientras colocaba una mano bajo el mentón.

—¿A qué quieres ir con eso?

—¿Acaso Iori no te lo dice todo el tiempo?—levantó el dedo índice, validando su punto—Cada vez que escribes algo relacionado a nuestras aventuras no eres objetivo, por lo tanto no podrías relatarle a los otros la historia de los sucesos desde un punto de vista neutral.

 _Rayos, tiene toda la razón._

—Pero igual insisto que todos deberíamos ayudar—mencioné tras afinar mi garganta.

—Daisuke y mi hermano están fuera de la lista por irresponsables y tratarían de iluminar los contenidos de la clase con sus actos de heroísmo en vez de esparcir un sentido de liderazgo. Yamato no es muy bueno comunicándose con niños, por más que haya de todas las edades. Sora terminaría como niñera por su indudable dote maternal. Mimi categorizaría a los Digimon entre agradables y desagradables, los pobre Numemon sufriendo en el proceso. Koushiro quizá los intimide con toda la charla avanzada sobre el Digimundo y cómo está formado. Jyou comentaría sobre todos los peligros en exceso. Iori podría ser pero, es muy rígido y serio cuando se trata de estas cosas, podría intimidar... probablemente por las clases de kendo. Ken es otro candidato por ser amable, aunque siento que si lo hacen fastidiar algo terrible podría suceder…

 _Lo experimenté hace un momento, no creo que ellos quieran pasar por ello._

—¿Y qué hay de Miyako? Ustedes dos son mejores amigas, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda? Después de habernos descartado a todos, al parecer no cumplimos los estándares de la escala de la señorita Hikari.

—No existe tal escala…—un ligero sonrojo se hizo paso en sus mejillas, provocando que jugara con un mechón de su cabello y desviara la mirada—Había pensado en Miyako pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pues verás…—se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando en qué palabras usar.

—¡ _Privet_! ¡ _Dobry den_!

Con gracia y estilo, Miyako Inoue ingresó por la puerta de la clase de tercer año de secundaria. Rostros de confusión se apoderaron de los compañeros restantes del aula ya que, dada la conversación que llevaba con Hikari había nublado mis alrededores. Ken y Daisuke seguían charlando a mis espaldas, mientras que ella ingresaba dando piruetas imaginarias, llena de energías como es de costumbre. Alegre, coloca ambas palmas en la carpeta de aquella chica que roba suspiros cada día, para empezar a hablar.

—¿Otra vez ruso?—con una sonrisa torcida a ojo cerrado, observo cómo Hikari arregla su prendedor rosa al no saber cómo reaccionar.

—He estado hablando mucho con Anna, Sonya y Yuri. Una vez que le agarras el truco, el ruso es sencillo… creo—sin borrar su carisma, ojea con curiosidad las notas de su mejor amiga.

 _Estoy siendo ignorado._

— Me alegro—con prisa, Hikari intenta intercambiar miradas conmigo al no tener idea de cómo detener el tren lavanda que decía palabras a toda velocidad—Miyako, viniste con prisa a nuestra clase. ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, nada en especial. Es solo que estoy emocionada por el tema del día de hoy. ¿Lo tienes listo?—tras confirmar tras sus gafas lo que miraba, asiente para sí misma—¡Pero qué tonta! Estamos hablando de ti, Hikari. Por supuesto que lo tienes listo.

Al percatarme que Hikari luchaba por cambiar el giro de la conversación, tosí, afinando mi garganta. Miyako parpadeó, girando el rostro para darse directo con mis ojos, yo observando los ámbar de ella.

—¡Oh, Takeru! Disculpa, recién me fijo que estabas ahí. ¡Soy muy despistada!—una risa nerviosa escapó de ella, para luego parpadear de nuevo y percatarse de los otros dos integrantes—¡Daisuke! ¡Ken!

—¿Por qué tan gritona?—Daisuke se cubre sus oídos—Eres escandalosa, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Deberías tenerme respeto, Daisuke! ¡Soy tu superiora!—juntando ambas manos en su cadera, reprocha su autoridad.

—Tranquilos, chicos—tratando de ser un mediador, Ken se entromete.

—No pienso dejarme ordenar por esta loca—girando el rostro en dirección contraria, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro cuando Daisuke hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—¡Eres un maleducado!—mientras Miyako seguía el juego, opté por retirarme mucho más al lado de Hikari, percatándome que los demás alumnos habían perdido el interés al ser la clásica riña Inoue-Motomiya.

—¡Ciega!

—¡Egocéntrico!

—¡Mira quién habla, caprichosa!

—¡Presumido!

—¡Boba!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Suficiente, ustedes dos!—pude sentir que Hikari también sufrió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ken estaba perdiendo su eterna paciencia, recurriendo a jalarlos a los dos de las orejas—¿Qué les he dicho de discutir?

—¡Eek!—hicieron ambos chicos un gesto de susto, provocando que Hikari y yo tan solo intercambiáramos miradas una vez más, agradecidos de no pasar por dicha experiencia.

—¿Y bien?—la sonrisa de Ken transmitía un aura llena de intenciones no tan bondadosas.

—¿Discutir? ¿Cómo haríamos eso? Verdad, ¿Miyako?—con sudor recorriendo su frente, Daisuke la observa implorando salvación.

—¡Verdad! No hay forma que discutamos. Esta es… tan solo una… forma de… ¡es una forma de transmitir nuestros defectos!—emocionada, Miyako abraza del cuello a Daisuke—¡Gracias por hacerme notar todas esas cosas para corregirlas, ha ha ha!

—¡Lo mismo digo, ha ha ha!

 _No creo que Ken caiga con ese truco de nuevo._

—Me alegra ver que se lleven bien—soltándolos, su sonrisa cambia a una resplandeciente—Espero que en verdad suceda porque hasta ahora no mejoran esos hábitos.

 _Cayó como siempre, ¿por qué pensaría que cambiaría?_

—Al parecer todo salió bien hoy entre esos tres—murmuró Hikari, para luego arreglar sus separatas.

—Tienes razón—con complicidad, viramos nuestra vista hacia la gran ventana que nos separaba de la libertad—Vamos, Hikari. Es un día como cualquier otro. Tan solo da lo mejor de ti y verás que todo resultará como las otras veces.

—No lo sé—mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza. Aquél _tic_ que refleja su inseguridad apareció, captando mi atención e instinto sobreprotector. Ella lo notó al instante, fulminándome con una tranquila mirada por más inusual que suene—Sé lo que estás pensando, Takeru. Es solo un presentimiento. Algo pasará hoy. No sé si sea bueno o malo. Simplemente lo sé.

—Hasta ahora las cosas van bien. Así que lo será—coloqué mi mano en su hombro, asegurándola.

—¿En verdad crees que las cosas están bien como están ahora?—sus palabras se perdieron en el viento, sin un dueño al cuál acudir, como un poeta sin voz.

Una brisa se hizo paso entre nos, por más que las ventanas se encontraran selladas. Mis alrededores se silenciaron ofuscando las voces de Daisuke, Ken y Miyako.

—Disculpa, creo que estoy siendo algo pesimista—una floja sonrisa se apoderó de ella, para voltear a verme con inseguridad.

—Hikari…

—¡Bueno, chicos!—la voz de Miyako nos desconcertó, mientras colocaba un brazo en el cuello de Hikari y el otro en el mío—¡Es hora de partir!

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo…—nuestro líder rodó los ojos, exhausto. Los googles de Taichi relucían con los rayos de sol en aquél cuello que llevaba una camisa blanca alborotada.

—Daisuke…—sin embargo, la voz de Ken le hizo dar un rápido cambio de actitud.

—¿Están todos listos? ¡Vamos al Digimundo! ¡ _Harasho_!

 _Definitivamente, eventualmente su clásico "Bingo" va a ser reemplazado._

Un breve cambio de colores con Hikari abrió paso a un entendimiento mutuo, conteniendo nuestros suspiros de derrota. Un canela inundado en azul. Millares han sido esparcidos en este mundo, y creemos que el aguantar unos más le haría bien a nuestro vivir. Ahí comprendí el por qué Hikari no había considerado a Miyako. Su forma de ser es tan compleja que cuesta definirla en simples palabras.

—Cuanto antes mejor, no quiero toparme aquí con _ella_ antes de tiempo.

Con escuchar las palabras de Daisuke, temblamos. Asentimos entre todos, apresurándonos hacia la sala de computación más cercana, nuestros uniformes reflejando el color de un espeso bosque al cual siempre nos adentramos todos los días.

* * *

—¡Chicos, por aquí!

Al todavía encontrarse en su último año de primaria, Iori había salido antes que nosotros de sus clases, recibiéndonos en aquél mundo digital que formó y forjó nuestras vidas. El verdor que nos rodeaba era increíble de creer, recordando todos los sacrificios necesarios para llegar. El despejado cielo hacía brotar a mi poeta sin nombre, recorriendo cada detalle para luego plasmarlo. Hikari tomó noción de mi actitud de soñar despierto, propiciándome un ligero empujón para hacerme retornar a la realidad. Me sonrosé de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, haciéndome una nota mental de dejar dicha costumbre que había adquirido.

—¿Te hicimos esperar mucho, pequeño?—con una pícara sonrisa de esquina a esquina, Daisuke le revoloteaba los cabellos a Iori sin su consentimiento.

 _Sé que no lo hace con malas intenciones pero, estoy seguro que le debe incomodar._

—Ya, déjalo tranquilo—Miyako se entromete, sabiendo que su estatura era un punto sensible. Iori no había crecido mucho en estos últimos años. Después de todo, recién tenía doce.

—No mucho, llegué hace unos minutos. Ayudaba a preparar las cosas. Al parecer los mayores no van a poder asistir el día de hoy. Se les aproximan los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad—resopló Iori.

 _Todos estamos estableciendo diferentes prioridades y responsabilidades. ¿Es esto parte de crecer?_

La mirada de Hikari andaba perdida. Intuí que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Aquellos ojos no me engañaban, y sé que esas palabras que mencionó en clase dejaron un mal sabor de garganta. Si lo hicieron en la mía, estoy convencido que algo atormenta su cabeza.

« _¿En verdad crees que las cosas están bien como están ahora?_ »

—Bueno, es nuestro trabajo seguir con el cronograma—guiñando un ojo, Daisuke levantó sus ánimos—¡Vamos, muchachos!

—¡ _Harasho_!—alzando un puño al aire, Miyako saltó con emoción—¡Hagamos esto!

—En momentos como estos extraño el « _bingo_ »—suspira nuestro líder—No comprendo cómo lidias con esto, Iori. Siendo vecinos.

—Prefiero que se quede con un idioma al fin en vez de pedir mi tarjeta de la biblioteca al no actualizar la suya para pedir préstamos de diccionarios cada semana—el menor del grupo coloca la palma de su mano contra su frente, sacudiendo el rostro en negación.

—No tienes idea cuánto lo hago yo—Ken habló sin pensar, la evidencia siendo un ágil movimiento de sus pupilas.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ichijouji?—Daisuke lucía confundido.

—Todavía eres muy joven para entenderlo—dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Ken comienza a caminar, siguiendo a la energética Miyako.

—¡Oye, Ichijouji! ¡Espérame! ¡Quiero que me respondas!

Daisuke empezó a correr para alcanzarlos, mientras que Iori se excusaba para ir tras ellos tres. Andaba preocupado a que hicieran un desastre lo que se había ordenado con esfuerzo y dedicación. Opté por mirar el cielo una vez más, perdiéndome en su tranquilizadora aura. Hikari todavía permanecía en silencio, salvo que ahora abrazaba la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo durante nuestra clase de física. Volvió a morder sus labios, el viento haciendo danzar su verde falda. Se dejó perder en el mismo cielo, ambos observando distintos sueños y pensamientos. Mi corazón latía sin motivo aparente. Sus palabras todavía retumbaban en mi cabeza, aquella sensación agridulce permaneciendo en mi garganta al igual que un mal sabor.

« _¿En verdad crees que las cosas están bien como están ahora?_ »

Acudí a su lado, haciéndola saltar al colocar ambas manos en sus hombros. Giró su rostro, aquellos ojos canela perdidos en un laberinto del cual luchaba para escapar.

—Hikari, todo va a resultar. Es como cualquier otro día. Vas a iluminarlos como siempre lo haces, ten fe—intenté darle falsos ánimos. Aquella inseguridad que transmitía se apoderaba de mí.

—Tienes razón, Takeru—sacudiendo el rostro, da lo mejor de sí para borrar lo sucedido—Es solo que lo que voy a hacer dentro de un rato es muy importante. Siento que tengo los nervios de punta. Ya vamos a entrar a un tema muy delicado y espero transmitirlo bien.

—Hasta ahora siempre lo has hecho. No dudes de ti misma.

—En verdad no sé qué me pasa. Creo que estoy perdiendo los papeles por gusto con algo tan cotidiano—aquella mirada volvió a su estado original, por más que todavía le faltara un particular brillo.

—Estamos aquí para apoyarte, no dudes de ello—dándole fin a nuestra corta conversación, le extendí mi mano y así adentrarnos a lo que nos esperaba al cruzar la pequeña colina del infinito jardín del Digimundo.

 **xXx**

Al arribar al campo despejado, logramos observar el lugar que esperaba nuestra llegada. El salón de clases a la intemperie, carpetas gastadas de madera y aquél pizarrón negro del mismo material yacían en nuestra espera. Por un instante, creí poder escuchar el latir del corazón de Hikari junto al mío. Todavía de la mano, la guié hacia los demás, quienes andaban alistando lo poco que faltaba. Iori se encontraba acomodando los pupitres, Miyako discutiendo con Daisuke sobre la ubicación de la pizarra y Ken evitaba otra catástrofe. Le sonreí a la niña de cabello castaño, procurando aligerar su palpitar.

—Están agitadas.

Su voz me tomó desprevenido, ocasionando que sujetara con más fuerza su mano. Se encontraba fría, por más que le transmitiera calor con la mía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—observé su perfil, mientras que ella acomodaba su cabello.

—Puedo verlas volar en todas las direcciones, el flujo no se decide.

—Desearía poder verlas también—mascullé. Dirigí mi mirada hacia los demás, para percatarme que Ken andaba con los mismos ojos que Hikari, mirando sin dirección alguna sus alrededores—¿Por qué solo serán ustedes dos?

—No lo sé.

—Hikari, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. Ese presentimiento que tienes son solo nervios. Gennai te encargó este trabajo, podrás hacerlo.

—Tienes razón… es solo que…

—¡Takeru!

Al escuchar aquella voz, di media vuelta para percatarme que Patamon venía volando hacia mí, desbordando de alegría. Solté a Hikari para extender mis brazos y recibirlo, acariciando su delicada cabeza.

—¡Patamon! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Los demás?

—Están en camino. Por lo menos quienes vendrán serán Gatomon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon y Wormmon—responde, para al final colocarse sobre mi cabeza—¡Oh, hola, Hikari!

—Hola…—su callada respuesta volvió a preocuparme, con ganas de reprenderla al acabar el día con respecto a esos pensamientos que tiene.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—murmuró a mi lado.

—Está preocupada por lo de hoy al ser un tema que hasta nosotros mismos desconocemos—repliqué.

—¡Hikari!

—¡Gatomon!—tras escuchar esa nueva voz, observé cómo su mirada retornó a la normalidad, aliviándome.

Con ver la unión entre compañera y Digimon, sonreí hacia mis adentros. No era momento de preocuparme por unas simples palabras. Tampoco por aquello que los ojos de la Luz y la Bondad ven y los míos no. En el Digimundo reinaba la paz, y es nuestra labor mantenerla. Asentí para mí mismo, decidido. Hikari se encontraba con Gatomon en brazos, pero aquello no impidió a que volviera a tenerla de la mano, guiándola hacia los demás. Ella tan solo sonrió dejándose llevar. Entre todos comenzamos a alistar los preparativos, acabando antes de lo planeado. Veemon y los demás eventualmente llegaron. El sol reinaba, pareciendo imposible que fuese ya de tarde. Solo un par de minutos y todo empezaría.

—¡Daisuke-senpai!

 _O quizá antes de tiempo._

Una muchacha apareció, lanzándose hacia nuestro líder de aventuras sin su consentimiento. Veemon daba lo mejor de sí para ayudar a su camarada, mientras que nosotros tan solo retrocedíamos sin querer involucrarnos más. Un cabello color miel, corto hasta su nuca, junto a unos ojos grises que reflejaban desbordante alegría acaparaban a Daisuke Motomiya.

—¡N-N-Noriko!

Tras su pronta recuperación luego del incidente de las Semillas de la Oscuridad, junto al pasar de los años, Noriko Kawada, con trece, había mostrado ser una chica llena de felicidad y sonrisas, mucho para nuestra sorpresa. Su rápido cambio se había dado gracias a Daisuke y sus palabras de aliento pero, al parecer, ella las ha tomado hasta el punto de volverse, según él, en una acosadora.

—¡Eso fue cruel, Daisuke-senpai! Todos estamos en la misma escuela y aún así no me esperaste—insiste con su abrazo, su verde uniforme moviéndose a su ritmo.

Lo único que todos hicimos fue suspirar. Daisuke nos lanzó miradas y llamadas de auxilio, solo para que las ignoráramos. Después de todo, todavía quedaban un par de cosas por hacer y no permitiríamos que la escena de siempre nos distraiga de nuestras labores.

—¡Nori-chan, estás ahogando a Daisuke-san, puni!—un pequeño Punimon se encontraba jadeando tras haber corrido tras ella, para acabar saltando en su cabeza—¡Nori-chan, te estoy hablando, puni!

—¡Hmmmm!—inflando infantilmente sus mejillas, Noriko se separa de Daisuke para al final juntar sus brazos—Eres un aguafiestas, Punimon.

—¡Hida-kun!

Una niña más se había sumado al grupo, esta vez en ropa casual con un cabello marrón claro. Su flequillo era muy abierto, haciendo relucir un poco su frente. En su cabeza llevaba un YukimiBotamon, quien lucía disfrutar de una plácida siesta. A diferencia del Punimon de Noriko, quien ya había logrado empezar a hablar a pesar de ser un Digimon en la primera etapa de bebé, YukimiBotamon seguía comunicándose mediante onomatopeyas.

—Ah, Kurata-san. Disculpa por no esperarte, tenía que venir antes—cada vez que Iori se comporta de dicha manera me hace pensar que parece más de nuestra edad—¿Dónde está…?

—No te preocupes. Entiendo—delicadas risas se escaparon de ella—Ah, ¿te refieres a Yoshizawa-kun? Estará aquí eventualmente pero, traje a su compañero conmigo.

Acomodando una bufanda que llevaba en brazos, queda un Poyomon al descubierto. Esbocé una sonrisa, recordando a Patamon en dicha etapa. Los demás platicaban amenamente, metidos en su mundo, mientras que Hikari y Gatomon repasaban los contenidos de hoy. Patamon me observó sin comprender del todo bien mi estado de ánimo.

—¡Ugh, Kawada! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo de ese modo?!—un chico de cabello castaño oscuro apareció tras Noriko, respirando por algo de aire tras haber corrido una gran distancia—¡Es por eso que Motomiya-senpai nos evita!

—Eso es porque eres malo en el equipo de soccer, Shibata—responde ella, para luego percatarse que Daisuke había desaparecido, yendo a ayudar a Hikari—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Shibata!

—¿Ahora qué hice, Kawada? Que Motomiya-senpai se comporte así contigo no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

 _Siento que estos dos son como Daisuke y Miyako. Nada bueno saldrá de esto._

—¡Nyoki! ¡Nyoki!—un Digimon saltaba acaloradamente en medio de ellos dos—¡Nyokiii!

—Nyokimon dice que dejen de discutir, puni—Punimon empezó a hablar con traductor del pequeño compañero.

—Nyokimon, has tenido pésima suerte al estar con Shibata…—colocando una mano en su brazo, Noriko suelta un suspiro melancólico.

—¡Retira lo que dijiste!

 _Sí, definitivamente son el Daisuke y Miyako de esta nueva generación._

—¿Cómo va todo por aquí?—pregunté mientras me acercaba a Ken y la heredera del Amor y la Pureza.

—¡ _Harasho_!—levantando un pulgar, Miyako sonríe con alegría—Ya casi está todo listo, ¿verdad, Ken?

Tras no obtener respuesta, bajé mis cejas para volver a tener una sensación inusual. Él también andaba pensando lo mismo que Hikari. Eso explicaría su falta de paciencia el día de hoy. Patamon se acomodó en mi cabeza, haciendo que sienta su inseguridad. Lo puse entre mis brazos, comunicándome mediante miradas que procuraría contarle luego. No lució muy convencido pero, al final asintió.

—¡Ken, te estoy hablando!—trató de sacudirlo de los hombros mas, al notar que era inútil, optó por posicionarse a su lado—¿De nuevo?

—Siempre las veo—contestó en voz baja.

—Vamos, sabes que fue inevitable…

—Desearía no verlas—bajó el rostro, para al final retornar a la normalidad—Creo que ya no falta nada.

—Bingo, todo en orden—arreglando sus gafas, ambos se comunican en silencio.

—Hasta que volvió—soltó Ken con una risa.

—¿Qué cosa volvió?—Miyako parpadeaba en confusión.

—No es nada.

 _Sin notarlo, ambos han empezado a hablar más. Todo esto nos ha unido como grupo como nunca antes lo hubiera imaginado._

—Oigan, muchachos. ¡Ya llegaron los demás!—la voz de Daisuke nos hizo retornar a la realidad, recordando nuestra nueva labor.

—¡Ay, me pregunto si habrá venido Shuu-senpai!—juntando sus manos, la chica de cabello lavanda empieza a emocionarse más de la cuenta, para salir disparada al lado de Daisuke—¡¿Ya llegó?!

—Dios, Miyako. Si ya tengo que soportar tu forma de ser, me asusta el pensar que te transformes en una mezcla híbrida de mi hermana enamoradiza—dándose un palmazo en la frente, el moreno suspira.

—No entiendo qué tiene de malo Jun, ¡me cae muy bien! Ah, ¡pero no tanto como onee-sama!

—Y ahora el amor platónico hacia Mimi-san…

—¡Vamos, Daisuke, vamos a saludar!—jalándolo del brazo, Miyako se lo lleva.

—¿De cuándo acá Miyako tiene en la mira al hermano de Jyou?—le pregunté a nadie en particular.

—Creo que fue hace unas semanas cuando se le extraviaron sus lentes—me respondió Ken, todavía mirando hacia el horizonte.

 _Sí, estoy convencido que está pensando lo mismo._

—¿Hikari te ha comentado algo?—él acababa de leer mi pensamiento.

—Dice que están alborotadas. Algo alteradas, volando sin rumbo alguno—contesté sin inmutarme—¿Para ti también lo están?

—Ya veo…—colocó un dedo bajo el mentón, meditando mis palabras—Su flujo no se decide. Normalmente van por distintos lados pero se unen al final en un solo camino. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

« _¿En verdad crees que las cosas están bien como están ahora?_ »

 _No puedo decirle eso._

—Que tiene un presentimiento algo extraño. ¿Lo sientes también?

—Tan solo puedo verlas, escucharlas. La susceptibilidad de Hikari en esos términos es mayor a la mía. Espero que solo sea su imaginación.

—Espero lo mismo, Ken.

 **xXx**

Una vez que todas las cabezas se vieron sentadas en sus escritorios, fue el turno de Hikari el de ponerse al frente del pizarrón. Gatomon se encontraba a su lado mientras que nosotros, con los respectivos compañeros Digimon, andábamos de pie detrás del grupo. Hicimos un breve intercambio de miradas, dando lo mejor de mí para transmitirle ánimos. Tomó un largo respiro, para luego dejar el cuaderno de notas en una pequeña mesa especial para ella. Decidida, empezó.

—Hola, chicos. Espero hayan tenido una fantástica semana—les lanzó una cálida sonrisa—Como ya saben, empezaré llamando lista. Sé que los conozco pero, es un pedido de Gennai. Comencemos… ¿Takashi Yoshizawa?

—Presente…

La voz de un niño de once años de edad se abrió paso en el silencio. Su cabello marrón oscuro, junto a sus ojos, complementaban su apariencia. Abrazaba al Poromon de hace unos instantes, mientras le contestaba a su maestra.

—Trata de hablar un poquito más alto la próxima vez, Takashi. Vamos mejorando—intentó darle ánimos, para luego tachar su nombre en la lista—¿Keiko Kurata?

—¡Aquí!—sonriente, la niña que comparte el mismo año que Iori levantó su mano, mientras que YukimiBotamon seguía durmiendo en su cabeza.

—¿Hiroshi Shibata?

—¡Presente profesora!—extendió también su mano, su camarada Nyokimon haciendo ruidos con él.

—¡No tienes por qué decirlo tan alto!—pude escuchar renegar a aquella chica con un amor no correspondido hacia Daisuke.

—Noriko Kawada…—la voz de Hikari dio un giro drástico, al igual que un maestro cuando le fastidia la imprudencia de un alumno.

—¡Um, aquí, aquí!—pretendiendo ignorancia, Noriko se traga su orgullo mientras que Punimon masculla por lo bajo.

Observé a los cuatro niños que mi mejor amiga acababa de mencionar. Ellos, quienes al igual que muchos, pasaron por un mal tiempo. Fueron aquellos controlados por Semillas de la Oscuridad, las cuales han sido selladas. Sus avances, al pasar de los años, había demostrado que dichas semillas se encontraban cerradas, imposibilitándoles germinar una vez más. Ken investigó arduamente junto a Gennai y Koushiro para llegar a ese resultado. No obstante, la misma suerte no ocurre con él al tener la original, mientras que las de ellos son simples copias.

—Ahora, veamos… ¿Momoe y Chizuru Inoue?

—Urgh, no entiendo cómo mis hermanas se volvieron en Elegidas. Y yo que me sentía especial tras ser la menor—Miyako baja el rostro en decepción, mordiéndose un dedo—Tan solo falta que Mantarou se vuelva uno también.

—Miyako, esa se está volviendo en otra mala costumbre tuya—Hawkmon trató de ser la voz de la razón.

—¡No empieces a corregirme también, Hawkmon!—malhumorada, ella opta por darle la espalda.

 _Por más que hayamos crecido, algunas cosas nunca cambian._

—Presentes—contestaron ambas, abrazando a dos Yuramon.

—¿Shuu Kido?—Hikari se sonrosó al decir su nombre.

Shuu es el mayor entre todos nosotros, incluso más que las hermanas de Miyako. El hecho de llamar de manera tan informal a un superior, e inclusive servir como su tutora, era suficiente para ponerle los nervios de punta. Inclusive a mí me costaba respirar.

—Presente—sonriente como su hermano menor, Shuu responde. En sus piernas había un Pichimon.

—¿Jun Motomiya?

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Jun está aquí!—emocionadísima, la hermana mayor de Daisuke agitaba su mano en el aire, mientras que a la vez un pequeño Ketomon era agitado por su accionar.

—Urgh, no la soporto—haciendo el mismo gesto que Miyako, Daisuke sacude el rostro en negación, quizá preguntándose lo mismo que nuestra compañera.

Esta escena se había vuelto cotidiana por más que, al inicio, haya sido algo que jamás habíamos imaginado. Hikari estaba encargada, bajo la tutela de Gennai, en guiar a los nuevos Niños Elegidos del mundo en clases sobre el Digimundo. Los humanos y los Digimon están empezando, de a pocos, a convivir entre ellos. Por lo tanto, nosotros existimos como las moderadores en mantener la paz entre ambas realidades. Los nuevos miembros deben de comprender el peso de ambos mundos que cargan bajo sus hombros. No es un juego al que se están adentrando, y deben de conocer las consecuencias de sus actos. Taichi y los demás siempre vienen a las clases a dar apoyo y relatar sus errores y experiencias. Desafortunadamente hoy, como dicen, no han podido acudir.

 _Hikari luce muy nerviosa. Su mirada para escapando a lugares que desconozco. Desearía poder verlas para entenderlo, poder apoyarla más. Es muy especial para mí, temo que le pase algo grave. Después de todo, la clase de hoy es muy importante al ser un tema que hasta nosotros mismos desconocemos._

Tomando la libreta en la cual hizo las notas de su clase de hoy, la profesora Yagami empieza su lección.

—Por como hemos visto hasta ahora, el Digimundo es una realidad, un mundo que desconocemos. Ciertamente, por más que entremos en él, sabemos muy poco. Es por eso que la convivencia y preservar el balance entre ambos mundos es primordial. Es ahí donde entremos nosotros. ¿Qué significa ser un Niño Elegido? O más bien, ¿qué es, exactamente, un Niño Elegido?

Todos la observábamos en silencio, meditando sus palabras.

—Por lo que se ha podido ver, han existido diversas generaciones. La original, de la cual no sabemos mucho, se conformó por cinco niños. No han quedado registrados muchos detalles salvo los que el señor Gennai ha mencionado. Lucharon contra un mal que atravesó el "Muro de Fuego" y hasta ahí se conoce su historia.

 _Parece más un mito o leyenda en vez que algo que pasó en verdad._

—La generación de mi hermano… digo, de Taichi, fueron escogidos tras el evento de Parrotmon versus Greymon. Como saben, acabaron con el vil Apocalymon. Luego está la de Daisuke, que gracias a ellos ustedes están aquí hoy, presentes. Ser un Niño Elegido no solo significa tener como compañero a un Digimon, sino grandes responsabilidades. Como sabrán, hay millares de Niños Elegidos en el mundo. Eso no significa que ahora sea algo común y se haya perdido lo "especial" que tienen. El haber sido Elegidos ya es suficiente para sentirse parte de esta gran misión. El Digivice es una prueba más que este mundo les ha otorgado. Obsérvenlos muy bien y piensen.

Noriko sostuvo su D-3 carmesí.

Keiko acarició su D-3 blanco.

Takashi hizo lo mismo con su D-3 naranja.

Hiroshi apretó con fuerza su D-3 verde agua.

Jun, Shuu, Momoe y Chizuru observaron su Digivice original.

—El simple hecho de tener distintos modelos no significa que haya una brecha entre generaciones, o que se decide por edades. Lo que se intuye hasta ahora es que cada Digivice tiene distintas funciones. Es la unión entre ustedes y su compañero, un lazo invisible que los une para alcanzar la Digievolución. Por lo tanto, un D-3 brinda la habilidad de hacer evolución Armor. El simple hecho que haya distintos no conlleva discriminación. Eso hay que evitarlo. Últimamente han surgido algunos casos, por ahora pocos y espero que desaparezcan. Los Niños Elegidos deben permanecer unidos, luchar por un bien común, no entre nosotros.

 _Hikari está soltándose más, su mirada está ignorando el flujo que siempre ve._

—¿Qué significa ser un Niño Elegido? ¿Qué me diferencia de los demás? Todos los Niños Elegidos tienen roles distintos. No todos van a tener un emblema, mas eso no significa que no carguen con alguna cualidad. Ustedes mismos lo saben—observé cómo varias cabezas giraron en dirección a Miyako e Iori, quienes saludaron algo apenados por la repentina atención—Todos tienen una labor distinta que el Digimundo les ha encargado. Unos será proteger desde fuera, otros apoyar y de algunos pocos luchar directamente con la amenaza. El trabajo de todos ahora es mantenernos unidos como los representantes del Digimundo en mantener una armonía entre los humanos y los Digimon.

« _¿En verdad crees que las cosas están bien como están ahora?_ »

 _Ahora entiendo. Eso atormenta la cabeza de Hikari. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?_

—Ustedes han sido elegidos por el Destino del Digimundo. Por la voluntad del Digimundo. No fue una simple casualidad. Por más que haya muchos Niños Elegidos en el mundo, no solo son uno más. Cada uno es único a su manera y el Digimundo los escogió con un propósito.

Cada palabra de Hikari me robaba el aliento. Más bien, a todos nos robaba el aliento. Su dedicación, su esfuerzo, su filosofía de ver el rol que se nos ha sido encargado.

 _Ella siente que las cosas no están bien como están ahora. Tiene miedo. Y comparto ese miedo._

Desde ese punto, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, tanto así que el pasar de las horas fue imperceptible. Había oscurecido en un simple parpadear, los chicos despidiéndose de nosotros mientras que nuestros Digimon llevaban a los suyos a la Ciudad del Inicio, en donde cuidan los camaradas bebés de los nuevos Elegidos del mundo. Eché un suspiro, preparándome para regresar a casa. Entre todos sonreímos por un buen trabajo, especialmente tras haber sacado a Noriko de encima de Daisuke, insistiendo en regresar junto con nosotros.

Repentinamente, el viento empezó a rugir.

—Qué refrescante brisa—precisó Miyako, mientras estiraba sus brazos—Diría que hoy fue un excelente trabajo. Ahora a disfrutar este fin de semana que nos espera, ¡ _harasho_!

—Es cierto, un descanso no nos caería nada—Iori estiró sus brazos, provocándome hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo con los demás y quedamos en ir a algún lugar?—Daisuke empezó a dar sugerencias.

—Tan solo espero que esta vez no pierdas mi apuntes por _accidente_ al llevarlos. Recuerda que Hikari los necesita esta vez—Ken se les sumó a la conversación.

—Hikari, ¿vamos?—le pregunté, preocupado. Seguía observando fijamente el cielo.

—Ken, esto no es normal—ignorando mi pregunta, ella llama la atención del elegido de la Bondad—No saben por dónde ir, siguen agitadas.

—Están algo violentas—meditó, captando mi atención más de lo normal.

—¡Kya!—la repentina exclamación de Hikari se debió a que el viento se alteró, haciéndole perder el equilibro. Los dos la observando, creyendo que caería. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza—Señor Gennai.

—¿Gennai?—Ken y yo preguntamos a la misma vez, hasta que vimos al hombre encapuchado.

—¡Hola, chicos! Muy buena clase la de hoy, la grabé en video para los demás Niños—carismático como de costumbre, se nos acerca.

—¡Muchachos, es el señor Gennai!—llamé a los demás, haciendo que acudieran a nosotros.

Todos nos encontrábamos juntos, escuchándolo.

—Hikari, disculpa si es una labor muy grande la que te he encargado. Dictar todos los días de la semana a montones de Elegidos.

—No se preocupe. Me alegra que mis clases en video sirvan de algo para ellos.

—El hecho de dictarle a ellos en persona más que nada por ser familia… y los cuatro niños que se metieron intempestivamente—Gennai soltó unas risas débiles, recordando cómo el grupo de Noriko insistió en formar parte de la clase—Estoy muy feliz que tengan excelentes mentores como ustedes. Lástima que los demás no hayan podido venir hoy.

—Son las fechas. Para las próximas semanas van a poder asistir—me entrometí, recordando que Yamato exclama en felicidad que en unos días acabaría su tortura.

—¿Estaban por irse a casa?

—Sí, la lección acabó algo tarde el día de hoy—dijo Daisuke.

—Ya veo, que les vaya muy bien—Gennai estaba por retirarse, hasta que hizo un gesto que conocíamos muy bien—Cierto… casi lo olvidaba.

La sensibilidad que nublaba mis alrededores estalló junto al corazón de papel de Hikari. Aquello que sus ojos ven, al igual que los de Ken, andaban pasmados en la silueta que tenían frente a ellos. En ese instante, por una fracción de segundo, logré verlo. Volaba con agilidad y destreza, sin saber qué rumbo seguir. Se acumulaban alrededor de Gennai, para luego dirigirse hacia el inicio del bosque cercano. La fuerza en la que brillaban había logrado traspasar la capa protectora. El aura mística que transmitían era como la misma vida.

—Quisiera que conozcan a alguien—aquellas palabras nos agarraron en frío a todos, mientras que Gennai giraba el rostro hacia la entrada del bosque—¿Por qué te escondes? Estuviste escuchando la clase todo el tiempo, no hay motivo para hacerlo.

Estaban revoloteando, jugando hacia la entrada del bosque. Para que logre verlas momentáneamente era significado que la fuerza era significativa. Hikari tembló un poco, apegándose hacia mí, mientras que Daisuke, Iori y Miyako fueron a darle apoyo a Ken. Aquella figura que se escondía empezó a caminar, un andar pesado, sigiloso y temeroso. Posicionándose detrás de Gennai, este tuvo que empujarlo hacia el frente para que podamos apreciar su apariencia.

Se trataba de un chico, con un Digihuevo en brazos. Par ami sorpresa, dicho huevo se encontraba en blanco, sin patrón alguno. Esbelto, de cabello corto azul oscuro, sujeto atrás con una pequeña cola de caballo gracias a una cinta negra. Ambos extremos de esta caían sobre sus hombros, haciendo relucir su blanca vestimenta con toques grises. Estos se complementaban con sus ojos, de un azul grisáceo, a veces tornándose de azul claro gracias a los rayos de atardecer. Su flequillo se dividía al medio. Colocó ambas manos frente a su rostro tras dejar el Digihuevo en el césped, como un ademán, indicando que era un saludo. Agachó su cabeza, arrojando el miedo que sentía antes de ser empujado hacia el frente por Gennai.

Hikari y Ken seguían examinándolo con cautela, quizá asombrados por algo que veían. Mis ojos habían dejado de presenciarlo pero, para ellos no se aplica lo mismo. Vi como los labios de Hikari decían algo:

« _Vuelan a su alrededor_ »

—Vamos, preséntate—volviéndolo a empujar, el muchacho perdió el equilibrio, su gesto de saludo siendo interrumpido ya que Gennai había optado por apretarle la cabeza al final.

—Mucho gusto—logró decir con una voz suave, pero a la misma vez segura. Daba lo mejor de sí para levantar su rostro dada a la fuerza de Gennai. Al final lo soltó, él logrando volver a su posición original con aquél gesto con sus manos al frente.

—Igualmente, mucho gusto—Miyako fue la única en contestar, dado que a todos nos había tomado por sorpresa y Ken y Hikari andaban todavía sumidos en aquellas visiones que anhelo comprender.

—Mi nombre es Sousei. Sousei Shirusu. Es un placer finalmente conocerlos, a todos ustedes—levantando parcialmente el rostro, empezó a decir nuestros nombres mientras nos observaba con emoción—Daisuke-dono, Miyako-dono, Iori-dono, Ken-dono, Hikari-dono, Takeru-dono.

 _¡¿"Dono"?!_

—Shirusu-kun, no es necesaria tanta formalidad—Miyako levantó sus manos, avergonzada por el trato.

—Sousei está bien—sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Sousei-san… como dice ella, no es necesario. Me apena que hagas esto siendo mayor que yo—Iori juntó sus manos.

—Sí, no lo es—Daisuke la apoyó, también incomodado por el respeto proporcionado.

—Tienen que disculparlo, he tratado de quitárselo todo este tiempo pero él es así—sacudiendo el rostro en rendición, Gennai echa un suspiro.

—¡Gennai-dono!—con vergüenza, Sousei se ruboriza.

—Él empezará a asistir a su escuela de ahora en adelante. Espero que lo traten bien. Estará en el mismo grado que Daisuke y los demás.

 _Como siempre, Gennai avisando cosas sin razón ni explicación parecer tiene quince años como nosotros aunque… con esa mirada siento que ha experimentado más cosas que nosotros por más animada que parezca. Sigo preocupado con Hikari y Ken, no han dicho palabra alguna._

—Señor Gennai, disculpe mi imprudencia pero… ¿a qué viene todo esto?—finalmente, Ken opta por mencionar lo que atormentaba mi mente.

—Verdad, eso era lo más importante—dando una ligera tos, prosigue—¿Ustedes dos pueden sentirlo, cierto? Están a su alrededor, revoloteando.

Hikari retrocedió, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras mordía su labio. La sostuve de sus hombros, proporcionándole apoyo. Da un respiro, para finalmente hablar.

—Revolotea alrededor de todos en el Digimundo pero… debo de admitir que esto me desconcierta un poco.

—Lo mismo va para él.

—¿Qué quiere decir con esto, señor Gennai?—decidí entrometerme.

—¿Se refiere a que…?—Hikari tragó algo de saliva

—Hikari, Ken. El fenómeno que ustedes observan es misterioso de por sí. No es algo que se puede presenciar a simple vista. Son capaces de ver su rumbo, como vuelta y guía el Digimundo. Su protección y manera que brilla alrededor de todos sus integrantes, sean Digimon o humanos. Es evidente que vuelen con más fuerza alrededor deél, al igual que lo hace con ustedes dos. ¿Lo deben haber notado, no?

—Es cierto que nos rodean más que a los demás—murmuró Ken.

—Por favor, dígalo sin darle más vueltas al asunto—Hikari había adaptado una pose de seriedad, sorprendiéndome.

—Verán, Sousei puede…—antes de que pudiera proseguir, Sousei sacudió el rostro mientras levantaba el curioso Digihuevo.

—Hikari-dono, Ken-dono… sé que las cosas están sucediendo muy rápido gracias a la mala costumbre de Gennai-dono—se excusó el chico.

—¡No me eches toda la culpa a mí! Todas las veces que te decía para presentarte no querías—se quejó Gennai.

 _¿Todas las veces…? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que es un Niño Elegido?_

—Puedo verlas—ignorando las quejas de su probable mentor, aquellas palabras se hundieron en cada uno de nosotros.

—¿Puedes… verlas?—la voz de Hikari flaqueó.

Sousei asintió, inhalando algo de aire, inseguro de decir las siguientes palabras que atormentarán nuestra cabeza las siguientes semanas.

—Puedo ver las mariposas.

* * *

 **¡Nie, Nievs! Happy Birthday adelantado to you.** **Como te comenté, se me hacía un poco imposible publicarlo en la semana de tu cumple y tuve que sacarlo antes de tiempo, hehe. He perdido el toque en narrar en primera persona, ¡espero retomarlo pronto al ser tu personaje favorito! Te quiero muchísimo y espero disfrutes esta historia de inicio a fin. No te prometo romance (¡¿qué?!), pero habrá momentos Takaishida, te lo aseguro. Si hay algún error te pido mil disculpas, los revisaré pronto.**

 **Ahora, quisiera pasar a las siguientes notas:**

\- Dejé los honoríficos japoneses como "kun" y "san" para dar un poco más de énfasis a las posiciones entre los personajes, al ser un punto muy relevante.

 _\- Privet_ : significa "hola" en ruso.

 _\- Dobry den_ **:** significa"buenas noches" en ruso. No el "buenas noches" de irte a dormir, sino de saludo. Miyako lo utiliza mal al estar aprendiendo.

 _\- Harasho_ **:** significa "bien" o "muy bien" en ruso.

 _\- Dono_ **:** el honorífico "dono" sería como un "Lady", "Milady", "Sir". Es una forma de mostrar respeto hacia alguien que consideras superior a ti, pero no tanto como para decirles "sama".

\- Miyako le dice a Mimi "onee-sama", por lo que tengo entendido, en la versión japonesa. Esta información la saqué de un CD DRAMA, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

\- El hecho que Jun, Shuu, Momoe y Chizuru sean elegidos aplica a que estoy _tratando_ de seguir el universo canon de _Adventure_ con el Drama CD " **Spring -2003-** ", especialmente en la pista de Hikari "Hikari's Introductory Course to Partners".

\- Los Digimon del grupo de Noriko son oficiales. Los de Jun y compañía fueron proporcionados por mi.

\- Sí, admito haberme dejado influenciar por mi reciente obsesión. No me odien. Pero esta historia no tiene nada que ver ni es una copia.


	2. Sueños de cristal

**Nota de autora:** Tan solo mátenme. Actualizar a tiempo no es lo mío.

 **Capítulo 2:** Sueños de cristal

* * *

—¡Hackmon!

Su grito fue suficiente para hacerme entrar en razón. No era momento de entrar y sucumbir a la desesperanza. Nuestros alrededores no eran más que telones negros, alimentándose de nuestros temores. Aquellas personas a quienes llamaba amigos yacían derrotados en el suelo, agonizando por las heridas que cargaban. Irónicamente, ellos habían recibido más daño que sus respectivos compañeros Digimon. Sacudí el rostro, aguantando las lágrimas. La indecisión me carcomía, la angustia estaba ganando. Viré a la derecha, una de las hermanas Sistermon luchando para contener a la misma destrucción.

—¡Ryuu-kun! —flaqueando, fui capaz de correr hacia él. —¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

—Es la única forma… ¡sabes que es la única forma! —me detuve en seco. —¿Acaso deseas que…?

—¡No, no quiero! —sacudí violentamente mi cara. Coloqué mi brazo sobre mi frente, fingiendo que no notaba el agua que corría. —Debería existir otra forma de…

—¡No la hay, comprende! —mi corazón dejó de latir. —Es la única opción que tenemos…—le lanzó una mirada a su Digimon. —Hackmon.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —con una diminuta voz, aquél Digimon de capa roja que también carga googles como su camarada, preguntó. —Se trata de…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé muy bien! —juntó sus dientes.

Me desplomé una vez más, golpeando el inexistente suelo. Estábamos perdiendo todo. Absolutamente todo. Mikka-kun sigue inconsciente; Nanoka-kun ha sucumbido al dolor.

 _Sin olvidar…_

Mis ojos no dieron con él. Una de las personas que, aunque le cueste admitirlo, es quien cargaba más amor hacia dicha catástrofe que desea eliminarnos. No daba con su paradero, causándome una mala sensación. Por el otro lado, Ryuu-kun seguía luchando junto a su compañero y las hermanas Sistermon. Cerré mis ojos, añorando por un cambio.

El mundo se tornó blanco tras escuchar su voz. Rasposa, llena de dolor. Me perdí en gotas rojas que danzaban a nuestro alrededor mientras un cuerpo caía. La catástrofe había sido derrotada mucho más simple de lo que creímos. Sin embargo, no fue como lo planeamos desde un inicio. Fue ahí cuando di con esas tres figuras, desatando un amor que no parece tener límites. Ambos enloquecidos y cegados por sentimientos que no comprenden.

—¡Kisaragi!

La rabia en su voz no podía ser contenida. Finalmente había dado con el paradero de aquella persona que no encontraba desde hacía rato. Ryuu-kun estaba cabizbajo, sin decir palabra alguna. Mikka-kun movió sus dedos, reaccionando de a pocos. Mis ojos se iluminaron tras notarlo, siendo brevemente interrumpidos por la respuesta.

—Tenía que morir.

—Nanoka-kun…—murmuré.

—¡Tan solo deseabas ver su sangre correr! —seguía en negación aquella persona.

—Tenía que morir. Desde un inicio. Tenía que—limpió la daga con su abrigo. —Era eso o nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar, indignada a que Ryuu-kun no dijera palabra alguna dada la magnitud del caso. No obstante, antes de que fuera capaz de actuar, la oscuridad se acumuló en el cuerpo de esa persona. Poco a poco, la lucha retornó, tan solo entre esos dos individuos. Una lucha a muerte, mientras que la misma destrucción seguía ahí, inerte, todo rastro de vida extinguida.

—No… no…—deseaba volcar toda mi alma al hablar. —Yo solo… yo solo quiero… un final feliz para todos…

 _Nunca quise recurrir a esto._

—Necesito… necesito tiempo… necesito respuestas… tengo que evitar este desenlace… tengo que salvar ese futuro que vi.

 _Sé lo que tengo que hacer._

El mundo cantó su última agonía, sumiéndose en un mar de las tinieblas.

 **: : :**

—¡Takeru, es hora de cenar!

La voz de Yamato hizo que me volcara de la cama, golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo de madera. El cansancio del Digimundo había ganado lo mejor de mí, especialmente tras todas las revelaciones de Gennai. El sueño que acabo de tener tampoco ayuda.

—Podía vivirlo a través de los ojos de quien observaba la destrucción. Fue tan claro como un cristal…

Lo deseché de mi mente, acudiendo hacia el llamado de mi hermano.

* * *

Medio año después, un capítulo de 652 palabras. Hurra.


	3. ¿Qué es ser un Niño Elegido? I

**Nota de autora:** Hola. Todavía existo. Poco, pero existo. Retomo el sueño del Capítulo 2. Este capítulo son más que nada diálogos. No hay mucha descripción ni acción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** ¿Qué es ser un Niño Elegido? I

* * *

Un lunes más, en donde podía observar a Daisuke bostezar a lo lejos, mientras jugaba como es de costumbre con un lápiz sobre su nariz, procurando establecer un ligero balance entre la izquierda y la derecha. Su voz llegó hasta mis oídos, por más que estuviéramos a tres carpetas de distancia. Aquello me dio a entender que el profesor, que andaba explicando un complejo problema de física, continuando su ejemplo del viernes de la semana pasada, había logrado escucharlo a la perfección. Parpadeé por un instante, para luego virar mi vista hacia la ventana. El reflejo del maestro mostraba que mi hipótesis era cierta, mas optó por ignorar el comentario al ser una rutina. Me distraje con el pasar de las aves que sobrevolaban la escuela, deseando extender mi mano para así alcanzarlas y volar lejos. No sé desde qué momento me volví como un soñador frustrado, recurriendo a la escritura para contar todo lo que expresaba y guardaba mi corazón. Fue momento de cambiar de escenario, ahora dando con la cabeza de la persona que considero casi como una hermana para mí.

Observar su cabeza oculta entre el libro de física, ignorando al profesor, fue suficiente para hacerme esbozar una ligera sonrisa. A diferencia de otros días, no estaba planeando su discurso de la tarde para su clase en el Digimundo, sino se encontraba tratando de imitar a Daisuke. Me resultó curioso verla comportarse de manera tan infantil, solo para darme con la sorpresa que viró su angelical rostro hacia mí, abriendo ambas palmas de su mano de forma lateral. Me pareció que sus labios se movían para decir: _¡ta-da!_

Contuve una risa. Lo estaba imitando para animarme. Debe de haber notado mis ojeras. Por lo menos hoy será un día que no sentiré la amenaza de Ken con respecto a tomar las notas del profesor. Al notar que Hikari había regresado a ser la alumna diligente que es, ahora fue mi turno de voltear y ver a al chico de cabello azabache sumido en lo que parecía ser un diccionario ruso.

 _Asumo que es por Miyako._

—Cierto, olvidé mencionarles algo en la mañana—el profesor de física afinó su garganta, llamando nuestra atención. Mi corazón latió por antelación y no sabía el por qué—. Sé que soy un maestro que una vez que habla de sus temas olvida todo, y no puedo creer haber pasado por alto un detalle tan importante.

—Profe, por favor vaya al grano—masculló Daisuke algo fastidiado por haber interrumpido su fino arte de balancear el bolígrafo.

—Más respeto, Motomiya—tosió un poco—. Esta mañana deseaba decirles que tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestra clase. Por suerte se retrasó un poco… llegando tarde su primer día de clases, aunque hoy lo dejaré pasar al yo haberme olvidado este anuncio. De todas formas, recíbanle con gusto. ¡Puedes pasar!

Tuve que cubrirme un poco las orejas por el grito que había pegado el profesor. Podía sentir que el corazón se me iba a salir de la garganta, y mi mirada se disparaba entre Hikari y la puerta. La castaña sostenía con fuerza un trozo de papel que andaba en sus manos, y sus mejillas pálidas. Takeru miró el escritorio vacío, a su lado. Tragó saliva para bajar las palpitaciones.

 _Solo quiero creer que este ataque de pánico es proporcionado por dormir mal. Esos sueños que he estado teniendo últimamente me dejan con pesadez._

Una vez la puerta corrediza se movió, las cortinas danzaron con un viento invisible. Juré ver las mariposas revolotear, y supe que no fue mi imaginación al ser a Hikari retroceder un poco su asiento y cerrando los ojos para dejar de mirarlas; tapar sus oídos para no escucharlas. Me contuvo de ir hacia ella al percatarme que Daisuke notó su aflicción, tratando de susurrarle que mantuviera la calma.

La puerta se cerró y ahí estaba él, como el viernes pasado, cuando lo conocimos.

—Preséntate, muchacho—el profesor terminó de escribir ese nombre que nos estaba persiguiendo—. Y déjenlo tranquilo con las típicas preguntas, que pueden esperar a la hora del receso.

—Un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Sousei Shirusu. Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Esbelto, de cabello corto azul oscuro, sujeto atrás con una pequeña cola de caballo gracias a una cinta negra. Ambos extremos de esta caían sobre sus hombros, haciendo relucir el mismo uniforme verde que nosotros portamos. Estos se complementaban con sus ojos, de un azul grisáceo, a veces tornándose de azul claro gracias a los rayos de atardecer. Su flequillo se dividía al medio. Colocó ambas manos frente a su rostro, como un ademán, indicando que era un saludo. Agachó su cabeza, y sonrió.

No faltaron los gritos de algunas chicas, provocando a que Hikari regresara a la normalidad y se quedara tan perpleja como yo, y Daisuke. Simplemente no podíamos creerlo, por más predecible y cliché que fuese esta situación. Detrás de mí, escuché como Ken sacaba su cabeza del diccionario y soltaba un lapicero.

Juré escucharlo insultar en ruso por el asombro.

—Mm… puedes sentarte al lado de Takaishi.

 _Perfecto, lo que faltaba._

—Pero, profe, ¿esa carpeta no es de Hinanawi? Está ocupada—la intromisión de nuestro líder no pudo ser más oportuna.

 _¡Gracias, Daisuke!_

—Bueno, la niña está ausente, lástima. Lo tuve muchos minutos allá afuera de pie. Ahora, retomemos la clase.

Ignorando las miradas perdidas de todas las chicas de la clase, me fijé en que le dirigió una carismática sonrisa a Hikari. Ella no supo qué hacer y ocultó sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Daisuke soltó un bufido de fastidio y yo, simplemente, estaba maldiciendo de que por qué mi compañera de carpeta decidió faltar justo hoy. Una vez que escuché sus dedos dar contra la silla, y colocar sus pertenencias en el asiento, podía sentir un aura no muy cómoda entre nos. El lunar que llevaba debajo del ojo me llamó la atención, y acabé mirándolo a los ojos sin querer. Él se cohibió, y todo se volvió más incómodo aún.

—Disculpa, incluso estoy en tu misma clase… Takeru-dono. Pareciera que te sigo a todas partes.

Agradecí que hablara en voz baja, y mi mente siguió corriendo sin freno alguno, ignorando su rostro lleno de lástima y depresión por sus acciones inocentes.

 _No. Es. Posible. Primero lo de aquella noche y ahora esta sorpresa… ¿qué más no nos han dicho…?_

Y en vez de escuchar sus disculpas atropelladas junto a las palabras del maestro, empecé a recordar dicha noche.

* * *

 **Viernes**

* * *

※※※

—¡Hackmon!

Su grito fue suficiente para hacerme entrar en razón. No era momento de entrar y sucumbir a la desesperanza. Nuestros alrededores no eran más que telones negros, alimentándose de nuestros temores. Aquellas personas a quienes llamaba amigos yacían derrotados en el suelo, agonizando por las heridas que cargaban. Irónicamente, ellos habían recibido más daño que sus respectivos compañeros Digimon. Sacudí el rostro, aguantando las lágrimas. La indecisión me carcomía, la angustia estaba ganando. Viré a la derecha, una de las hermanas Sistermon luchando para contener a la misma destrucción.

—¡Ryuu-kun! —flaqueando, fui capaz de correr hacia él. —¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

—Es la única forma… ¡sabes que es la única forma! —me detuve en seco. —¿Acaso deseas que…?

—¡No, no quiero! —sacudí violentamente mi cara. Coloqué mi brazo sobre mi frente, fingiendo que no notaba el agua que corría. —Debería existir otra forma de…

—¡No la hay, comprende! —mi corazón dejó de latir. —Es la única opción que tenemos…—le lanzó una mirada a su Digimon. —Hackmon.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —con una diminuta voz, aquél Digimon de capa roja que también carga googles como su camarada, preguntó. —Se trata de…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé muy bien! —juntó sus dientes.

Me desplomé una vez más, golpeando el inexistente suelo. Estábamos perdiendo todo. Absolutamente todo. Mikka-kun sigue inconsciente; Nanoka-kun ha sucumbido al dolor.

 _Sin olvidar…_

Mis ojos no dieron con él. Una de las personas que, aunque le cueste admitirlo, es quien cargaba más amor hacia dicha catástrofe que desea eliminarnos. No daba con su paradero, causándome una mala sensación. Por el otro lado, Ryuu-kun seguía luchando junto a su compañero y las hermanas Sistermon. Cerré mis ojos, añorando por un cambio.

El mundo se tornó blanco tras escuchar su voz. Rasposa, llena de dolor. Me perdí en gotas rojas que danzaban a nuestro alrededor mientras un cuerpo caía. La catástrofe había sido derrotada mucho más simple de lo que creímos. Sin embargo, no fue como lo planeamos desde un inicio. Fue ahí cuando di con esas tres figuras, desatando un amor que no parece tener límites. Ambos enloquecidos y cegados por sentimientos que no comprenden.

—¡Kisaragi!

La rabia en su voz no podía ser contenida. Finalmente había dado con el paradero de aquella persona que no encontraba desde hacía rato. Ryuu-kun estaba cabizbajo, sin decir palabra alguna. Mikka-kun movió sus dedos, reaccionando de a pocos. Mis ojos se iluminaron tras notarlo, siendo brevemente interrumpidos por la respuesta.

—Tenía que morir.

—Nanoka-kun…—murmuré.

—¡Tan solo deseabas ver su sangre correr! —seguía en negación aquella persona.

—Tenía que morir. Desde un inicio. Tenía que—limpió la daga con su abrigo. —Era eso o nada.

El silencio volvió a reinar, indignada a que Ryuu-kun no dijera palabra alguna dada la magnitud del caso. No obstante, antes de que fuera capaz de actuar, la oscuridad se acumuló en el cuerpo de esa persona. Poco a poco, la lucha retornó, tan solo entre esos dos individuos. Una lucha a muerte, mientras que la misma destrucción seguía ahí, inerte, todo rastro de vida extinguida.

—No… no…—deseaba volcar toda mi alma al hablar. —Yo solo… yo solo quiero… un final feliz para todos…

 _Nunca quise recurrir a esto._

—Necesito… necesito tiempo… necesito respuestas… tengo que evitar este desenlace… tengo que salvar ese futuro que vi.

 _Sé lo que tengo que hacer._

El mundo cantó su última agonía, sumiéndose en un mar de las tinieblas.

※※※

—¡Takeru, es hora de cenar!

La voz de Yamato hizo que me volcara de la cama, golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo de madera. El cansancio del Digimundo había ganado lo mejor de mí, especialmente tras todas las revelaciones de Gennai. El sueño que acabo de tener tampoco ayuda.

—Podía vivirlo a través de los ojos de quien observaba la destrucción. Fue tan claro como un cristal…

Lo deseché de mi mente, acudiendo hacia el llamado de mi hermano. Quería quitarme ese nítido sueño de la cabeza, al resultarme particularmente extraño. Soñar con Digimons, otros niños, destrucción y confusión. No me daba una buena espina y me cuestioné si Hikari alguna vez había padecido algún síntoma similar. Coloqué un dedo bajo el mentón, pensando. Muchos suceso habían sucedido el día de hoy, y quizás mi mente decidió darme una idea para un libro. Podría hacer una historia en base a eso para distraerme.

 _O quizás uso el motivo de crear una historia para no pensar tanto en ese sueño._

No obstante, todo lo que pensé se desvaneció en un instante tal cual vi a Yamato en un delantal que llevaba _kiss the chef_ en el pecho. Me cubrí la cara con una mano, y seguí mi camino hacia la mesa. Seguía sin creer que Yamato y papá tuvieran cosas tan inusuales en casa. Este mes que llevo conviviendo con ellos me ha hecho replantear que definitivamente necesitan un cambio de absolutamente todo. Tomé asiento, ignorando todo. Mamá no regresaría pronto de su curso de tres meses de periodismo en Francia y, por más que amara a papá y a Yamato, estar aquí era un desastre. Peor cuando Yamato frenaba mi impulso de limpiar y ordenar. Jugué con la sopa y alcé la mirada. Me perdí en el rostro de mi hermano. Tiene una herida en la cara.

 _Se debe haber caído de la bicicleta. Está aprendiendo, después de todo._

Regresé la cuchara a la sopa y la moví con monotonía.

—¿Por qué le das tanta vuelta a la comida? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó desde la cocina, mirándome de reojo.

—No es eso. Está deliciosa, Yamato—sonreí.

—Dices eso sin haber probado un solo bocado—suspiró desatándose el mandil, y dejándolo en el repostero.

 _Grave error de mi parte._

—¿Sucedió algo en la escuela? —se desplomó en la silla, jugando con el cuello de su camisa. Al parecer cocinar le había dado calor.

—Aparte de que Miyako sigue escabulléndose de _su_ preparatoriay viniendo a nuestro salón de secundaria, al otro lado de la ciudad—y lo señalé con la cuchara de la sopa—, nada fuera de lo normal.

 _No sé cómo sacar el tema de esta tarde en el Digimundo. Todo fue tan… extraño._

—Esa niña debería hacer amigos de una vez—Yamato coloca la palma de la mano en su frente. Noté su preocupación, era evidente.

—¿Cómo van los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad? —jugué con uno de los fideos de la sopa. No pareció importarle.

—Ahí… Sigo dudando realmente qué quiero hacer con mi vida, siendo honesto—vi que miró hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en la melancolía de la luna. Extendió su mano, quizás creyendo alcanzarla—. La música siempre me ha gustado pero, hay algo que deseo alcanzar a toda costa.

—¿Casarte con Sora? —dije con picardía.

—Eso ya está en mis planes—trató de contestar con seriedad, un masivo sonrojo traicionándolo y sacándome una risa.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Acaso nunca has pensado lo misteriosa que es la luna? Trato de plasmar esa magia que tiene en mis canciones pero, siento que me falta algo más—ahora fue su turno de jugar con los fideos de la sopa.

—¿Anda a la luna a descubrirlo? —me burlé.

—No seas sarcástico—achicó la mirada, sospechoso—. Ni que me fuera a volver en un astronauta.

Reí por lo bajo, agradeciendo que la tensión se redujera. Escuchaba el sonido de las cucharas dar contra los platos, el sonido del reloj y los cantos de los grillos. Yamato tomó un sorbo de sopa.

—Algo me estás ocultando, Takeru.

En un instante, mi presión bajó y mis latidos se detuvieron.

 _Oh, no._

—Sigues sin dar un solo bocado, y esa actitud es la que siempre demuestras cuando algo te atormenta. Lo mismo hacías antes del divorcio de papá y mamá.

Dejé de mover la sopa. No sabía qué contestar.

—¿Qué sucedió en el Digimundo, Takeru? ¿Pasó algo durante las clases de Hikari?

Me quemaba la garganta. Los recuerdos nítidos en mi cabeza. El haber visto las mariposas. Las sensaciones y colores. La sensibilidad que nublaba mis alrededores estalló junto al corazón de papel de Hikari en ese preciso momento al presenciarlas. Aquello que sus ojos ven, al igual que los de Ken, andaban pasmados en la silueta que tenían frente a ellos. En ese instante, por una fracción de segundo, logré verlas. Volaban con agilidad y destreza, sin saber qué rumbo seguir. Se acumulaban alrededor de Gennai, para luego dirigirse hacia el inicio del bosque cercano. La fuerza en la que brillaban había logrado traspasar la capa protectora. El aura mística que transmitían era como la misma vida. Y recordar todo aquello me asustaba.

 _Estaban revoloteando, jugando hacia la entrada del bosque. Para que logre verlas momentáneamente era significado que la fuerza era significativa_

 _«_ _¿En verdad crees que las cosas están bien como están ahora?_ _»_

—¿En verdad crees que las cosas están bien como están ahora?

Me escuché repitiendo las palabras de Hikari, y mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Yamato no lucía comprender. No quería meterlo en este asunto que nosotros todavía no comprendíamos del todo.

—No lo sé—di como argumento final—. Hikari no dejaba de murmurar esas palabras el día de hoy.

 _En realidad, creo saberlo. Le preocupa esta reciente unión entre el Digimundo y el Mundo Real. El hecho que poco a poco los humanos y Digimon estén conviviendo entre ellos._

—Como siempre, hablando en enigmas—lo pasó por alto como sospeché, y saboreó la sopa.

—¿Tú qué crees que haya querido decir con eso, Yamato? —me traicioné a mi mismo, retornando al mismo punto.

—Hmm— lo vi recostarse en el respaldar de la silla—.Tú la conoces más que yo, Takeru. Si a ti no se te ocurre algo, menos a mí. Aunque… Supongo que es una preocupación muy similar a la de Taichi.

—¿A la de Taichi? —parpadeé, incrédulo.

—No le ha contado a su familia pero… Anda muy ido y ha reprobado varios exámenes de ingreso.

—¿Pero qué me estás diciendo…?—estaba anonadado. Hikari no me había comentado nada. Ni ella lo debe de saber.

—Al principio creí que no lo estaba tomando en serio pero, tras una conversación con él creo que llegué a entenderlo—lo vi sujetarse la herida con melancolía.

 _Oh. Ahora tiene más sentido. No fue culpa de la bicicleta._

—Creo que, muy dentro de nosotros todavía hay una semilla muy pequeña de duda que no desea crecer porque entramos en negación. No lo sé—suspiró, tomando luego más sopa.

—Es posible—murmuré.

 _Tiene razón. Debo de apoyar a Hikari y quitarle esa duda de encima. No dudar de lo que ella está dudando. Eso le incrementaría sus inseguridades. ¿Qué clase de amigo soy?_

—Ahora acábate la sopa, que no me pasé horas frente a la cacerola para esto—y me señaló.

—¿Y si estudias cocina? —dije con picardía.

—¿Y tener el chance de toparme con Mimi y ser conejillo de indias? No, gracias—cruzó amos brazos en forma de _X_ y sacudió el rostro millares de veces.

Me limité a reír como respuesta, y probé la sopa. Sensaciones cálidas vinieron a mí. Un semblante lleno de energía vitalidad, luz y armonía que propagaban en mi interior al probarla era suficiente para sentirme especial al compartirla con Yamato. Me pregunto si tendría esta mismo sabor si los cuatro la compartiéramos: papá, mamá, Yamato, y yo.

 _Pensar estas cosas luego de tantos años, ¿qué me está pasando?_

Jamás había agradecido el sonido del inoportuno timbre como medio de escapatoria de mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? —se quejó Yamato. Imitándolo, miramos el reloj: 9pm.

—Papá dijo que pasaría la noche en la estación de televisión. ¿Habrá cambiado de opinión? —dije pensativo, colocando un dedo en mi mejilla.

Para mi sorpresa, al ver que él estaba por levantarse para atender, tuve el deseo de hacer algo bien esta noche. Lo empujé un poco con la otra mano, indicándole que retornara a su asiento. Me miró confundido, y poco sabía él que yo también lo estaba.

—No te preocupes, yo abro.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con antelación ente este evento. No sabía si describirlo como buena o mala suerte pero, había algo ahí. Algo latente. Algo que me atraía. Como si el destino mismo me estuviera llamando hacia su propio origen. Fue por eso que cuando finalmente la abrí, y vi una mariposa entrar, no supe si sentirme contento o decepcionado por lo que pensé con anterioridad. Ahí estaba él, carismático sin preocupación alguna. Meció su cabello azul oscuro y cerró los ojos al sonreírme. Pasé por alto las mariposas, creyendo que ya era un efecto alucinógeno de todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Incluso cuestioné su aparición.

—Buenas noches—hizo el gesto extraño con sus manos, y agachó el restro.

—¡Geh! —no supe que sonido gutural emití, pero reflejó mi incomodidad.

—¡Takeru-dono! —completó con felicidad. En ese instante me percaté de la gigantesca mochila que llevaba en la espalda, y ahora mis pensamientos se posaron en cómo podía cargar semejante cosa con un cuerpo que lucía tan frágil al borde de quebrarse incluso con un corte de papel—. Lamento la molestia, siendo la hora que es.

—Shirusu- _kun_ , qué sorpresa—resalté el honorífico con ironía.

—Takeru- _dono_ , no es necesario usar mi apellido—jurando que imitó mi tono con el honorífico que emplea con todos nosotros, su cálida sonrisa me hizo dudar si realmente lo había hecho.

—Si dejas de llamarme con "dono", lo haré—resalté, cruzando los brazos.

—…

Noté tristeza en su silencio, para luego ser erradicada con un suspiro que no supe clasificar si de melancolía, derrota o…

 _¿Lástima? ¡¿Le doy lástima por eso?!_

—Takeru, ¿por qué demoras tanto? —Yamato caminó hacia la puerta, sin comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que menos quería era tener que dar explicaciones.

Estaba al borde de cerrar la puerta y así impedir el tener que dar largas explicaciones, pero el niño alzó su rostro entre mis brazos y su cabeza fue evidentemente notoria.

—¿Hah...? —ahora fue su turno de arquear una ceja—. ¿Y quién es este chico?

—Muy buenas noches, Yamato-dono—hizo una reverencia, avivando los malentendidos.

—Takeru… ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué el respeto? —la mirada asesina de Yamato me estremeció, y retrocedí un poco, chocándome contra la puerta abierta—. Tienes _muchas_ explicaciones que dar.

—Verás…—levanté ambas manos frente a mi rostro, desviando la mirada al ser incapaz de devolvérsela.

Pero el niño volvió a meter la pata.

—Mi nombre es Sousei Shirusu. Es un placer, finalmente, saludarte cara a cara, Yamato-dono—volvió a sonreír, su lunar sobresaliendo al crecerle los pómulos.

—Tanta formalidad…—en este punto, sabía que Yamato se estaba ruborizando de la vergüenza por el uso de aquél honorífico anticuado.

—Fue una lástima no poder contar con tu asistencia en el Digimundo esta tarde—colocó una mano en su pecho y suspiró de nuevo, muy triste por el hecho acontecido.

—¿Digimundo…?—pude ver como sus ojos se desorbitaron por un momento—. Takeru, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado…?

—Mm… la verdad, no surgió el momento adecuado y… ¡au! —recibí un golpe en plena excusa, y juré haber escuchado a ese niño reír por lo bajo.

—Entiendo tu preocupación por Hikari pero, ¡¿cómo pudiste haber omitido _este_ gran detalle el día de hoy?! —como si fuese un objeto, señala al chico de cabello azul oscuro, y a este no parecía importarle en lo absoluto el verse reducido a ese nivel—. ¿No que había sido un día normal?

—En la escuela—argumenté—. Preguntaste sobre la escuela.

—¡No te me hagas el listo! —se alejó un poco de mí, y sentí que podía respirar nuevamente—. Shirusu, ¿por qué mejor no pasas un momento? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles a ustedes dos.

—Con Sousei basta—replicó con sencillez.

—De acuerdo—Yamato cedió—, pero no me digas "dono". Es muy… no lo sé.

—Son mis superiores—para mi sorpresa, su respuesta fue cortante y directa.

 _Por un segundo me dieron escalofríos._

—¿Entonces por qué mejor no usar algo como _senpai_ o incluso… no lo sé, _san_? —mi hermano colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

El misterioso chico que conocí esta tarde solo ladea el rostro, sonríe, y parpadea como respuesta.

—Creo que no vas a poderle cambiar ese hábito. Hasta el señor Gennai dijo lo mismo…—cuando supe lo que había dicho, había cavado mi propia tumba.

—¿Hasta Gennai está involucrado? Ok, seriamente necesitamos hablar. AHORA.

Con gran énfasis y jalándonos a los dos de las muñecas, y cerrando la puerta Dios sabe cómo, nos sentó en cuestiones de segundos en el comedor. El chico de la cara bonita a mi costado; Yamato al frente. Parecía un interrogatorio e imaginé que las luces se iban apagando. El niño misterioso había dejado su mochila a un lado, haciendo un gran _thud_ en el suelo una vez la dejó y empezó a jugar con sus pies. No parecía desfasado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, para ser el causante de ello. Lo observé cauteloso, y Yamato se relajó en el asiento.

—Me van a explicar este caos—colocando un dedo en la sien, lo masajea al estar agotado mentalmente por este caos.

—Yamato-dono, ¿acaso no lo sabe? —abrió su boca.

 _¡Este niño!_

—Verás, Yamato…—me entrometí, tratando de evitar más problemas—, todo esto tiene una _muy buena_ explicación.

—Tú silencio, Takeru, que no me contaste nada—pude sentir su mirada desaprobatoria—. Prefiero sacar las respuestas de este niño.

—No entiendo por qué me dicen así. Tengo 15 años…—miró hacia el techo, perdiéndose en la luz.

Si estuviera bebiendo algo, lo hubiese escupido en ese instante.

—¡¿Mi misma edad?!

—Sí, ¿por qué la sorpresa? —estaba genuinamente, sorprendido.

 _¡Tiene cara de niño que lo pasé por menor! Pensé que tenía la edad de Iori por eso. Dudé ya que Shirusu casi es tan alto como yo pero, ¡ese rostro, por favor!_

—P-Por nada…—miré hacia el otro lado, nervioso.

—Takeru-dono, eres tan interesante como Gennai-dono me contaba—con eso dicho, sentí que movió su silla un poco más cercana a la mía. Algo no me daba buena espira por más que sonriera con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

—¡Eso! ¡Empecemos por eso! —Yamato colocó ambas palmas de su mano en la mesa, casi lanzándose hacia nosotros dos.

Por el otro lado, Sousei Shirusu no parecía haberse intimidado con ello.

—Tu relación con Gennai—mi hermano mayor se afinó la garganta—. Sabes sobre el Digimundo, dices que te sorprende no haberme visto esta tarde… ¿eres un elegido… también?

Sentí el nerviosismo de Yamato hacerse paso a mi corazón con el suspenso. El dedo índice del muchacho misterioso se posó justo al medio de su rostro, como indicando un punto, y cerró uno de sus ojos como si diera una explicación obvia a niños de pre-escolar.

—Creo que sí—hizo una breve pausa, y abrió el ojo que cerró—. O quizás no. ¿Cuál es el requisito para ser un elegido? ¿Tener un Digivice basta? ¿Tener el Digimon basta? ¿Qué es lo que define a un _niño elegido_? ¿Qué es exactamente un _niño elegido_?

Achicó su mirada y, por un segundo, creí que toda amabilidad se había esfumado de él.

—Ahora que los Digimon y los humanos están empezando a convivir, ¿desaparecerá el ambiguo concepto de lo que es un _niño elegido_? ¿Seguirán existiendo? Me pregunto, me pregunto—ese mismo dedo se posó en su mentón. Su mirada parecía divagar, y no sabía a dónde estaba yendo. Y eso me preocupaba.

 _Pero qué cosas está diciendo…_

—Ahaha, lo siento, creo que no respondí bien la pregunta, discúlpame—con una sonrisa sin preocupaciones y una risa airosa, hace una reverencia como disculpas y su frente se da contra la mesa.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —mi voz se mezcló con la de Yamato, los dos sin saber qué pensar de toda la situación.

—Sí, ¡perfectamenteeeee! —pero al levantar su cara, un río de sangre sale de su nariz.

※※※

Ya eran las 10:30 y teníamos más preguntas que respuestas. Le habíamos colocado un algodón en la nariz para detener el inoportuno sangrado, y no parecía importarle el dolor en lo absoluto. Más bien, cuando deseamos ayudarlo, objetó diciendo que no merecía que prestáramos tanta amabilidad de nuestra parte. Eso hizo a que Yamato acabara gritando y a la fuerza colocarle el algodón.

—Muchas gracias, se los agradezco—juntó ambas manos y procuró hacer una reverencia algo más ligera.

—Será mejor interrogarte mañana. Es tarde y deberías regresar a casa—Yamato se percató que yo andaba mirando el reloj. Deduje que por ello su sugerencia.

—¿Gennai-dono no les contó?

 _¿Ahora qué?_

—¿Algo que se te haya pasado por alto contarme de nuevo, Takeru? ¿Hmmm? —me lanzó un reojo lleno de molestia que me sentí reducido a una bola indefensa.

—¡No, no, no! Te juro que de esto no tengo idea—subí ambas piernas a la silla.

Colmándome la paciencia, el chico de cabello azulado volvió a suspirar como si no tuviera mayor importancia la situación actual.

—Al parecer no. Causando problemas de nuevo… verán, se supone que Gennai les informaría que a partir de hoy estaré viviendo con ustedes—al parecer, en este tipo de situaciones, todo lo que hacía era sonreír.

—Pero qué demonios…—una vez más, Yamayo y yo hablamos a la vez, nos miramos extrañados, y nos quedamos en el aire con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo una tras otra. Observé que él deseaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Esas no son cosas que se deciden de la noche a la mañana… Además _yo_ estoy de intruso por ahora, Yamato vive con papá y ya estamos casi llenos con solo 3 personas. Una más sería… En fin, ¿qué es de tus padres?

Una vez que todo eso salió de mi boca, quise retroceder el tiempo. Solo sentí oscuridad. Una oscuridad que no supe cómo describir. Juré que las mariposas coloridas que vi a su alrededor, por un breve segundo, se tornaron negras como el carbón. Jugó con sus dedos; mordió su labio. Sostuvo con fuerza el listón negro que utiliza para amarrar su cola de caballo, y sonrió.

 _Es como si ese listón lo hubiera tranquilizado._

—Tengo su aprobación—esta vez, su sonrisa, estrujó mi garganta. No supe por qué. Dolor, felicidad y agonía. Todo en una sola cosa.

—¿Qué clase de padres son esos? —a Yamato le salía una vena de irritación.

—En verdad lamento lo de Gennai-dono…—bajó el rostro en arrepentimiento, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Vamos a tener que hacer unas remodelaciones, entonces. Me sentiría mal si Shirusu-kun duerme en el piso o en el sofá. Además si papá llega, él normalmente se desploma igual que tú en lo primero que encuentra—le recordé a mi hermano, haciendo un punto válido.

—Entonces que duerma contigo.

—...¿Ah? —seguía sin creer la sugerencia de Yamato.

—Dormir con Takeru-dono…—colocó un dedo en su labio, y lo recorrió. Esta vez los escalofríos que sentí fueron por un motivo diferente—, no merezco semejante….

—¡Ese no es el tema aquí! —sentía mi rostro arder por tanto problema.

—Denigración.

 _¿Escuché bien eso…?_

Aparentemente sí, porque Yamato tenía mi misma expresión.

—¿Hmm? ¿Pasó algo? —parpadeó sin comprender nuestras reacciones.

—Acabas de decir que sería denigrante dormir a mi lado—no supe por qué me atreví a contestar.

—¡Ah! —se iluminó—. Quise decir que sería denigrante que _tú_ durmieras con alguien como _yo_. ¡No merezco semejante honor! Inclusive ni con Yamato-dono, no lo merezco. Creo que me expresé mal. Verán, me gusta aprender cosas nuevas y esto de aprender palabras que no conocía antes no es lo mío.

—¿Aprender palabras nuevas…?—asumo que Yamato ahora tiene un _tic_ nervioso en el ojo.

—Sí—asintiendo, abre su mochila gigante y saca un diccionario. Tenía muchos marcadores y post-it.

—Oh—fue mi única expresión de asombro sarcástico.

—Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas, aunque termino olvidando muy rápido las definiciones—confesó nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Es por eso que preguntaste sobre la definición de _niño elegido_? —preguntó mi hermano, retornando al tema anterior.

—Quién sabe—detuvo su risa en seco, y se formó una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Hablando del Digimundo, ¿por qué el señor Gennai te mandó a vivir con nosotros? —me traicioné a mí mismo, retornando al juego de las preguntas.

—Según él, necesito aprender a ser un _niño elegido_ de una forma correcta. Por eso me mandó a vivir con ustedes dos.

—¿Por qué de todos, nosotros dos? —aquella duda se la dijo para sí mi hermano.

—Ustedes saben que Gennai-dono tiene un razonamiento extraño. Mejor preguntarle directamente porque ni yo lo sé—lucía cansado al responder.

 _No parece estar mintiendo con esto. No tiene ni la menor idea por qué._

—¿Forma correcta? ¿Acaso es posible ser un niño elegido _incorrecto_? —algo en sus palabras no me gustaba, y quería cortar a través de ellas.

—¿Creo que otra pregunta era sobre si soy un Elegido? —tosiendo, esquivó mi pregunta y planteó una nueva.

 _¡Me ignoró!_

—Bueno, con la anterior nos quitaste la duda, creo yo—Yamato cruzó sus brazos, dubitativo.

—Aunque a mí me llama la atención saber desde cuándo lo eres. El señor Gennai dijo que hace mucho tiempo te quería presentar a nosotros—mi hermano lucía confundido, pero le aseguré llenarle los detalles luego.

—De acuerdo—dándonos la espalda, vuelve a rebuscar en su mochila. Cosas innecesarias salen, como kits de primeros auxilios, un par de mangas, novelas ligeras, diccionarios y un álbum de fotos que atrajo mi atención. Rápidamente lo volvió a guardar, y sacó algo entre sus palmas. Nos lo entregó con cuidado—. Aquí tienen.

Primera generación. No había duda alguna. Gris y frío. Botones azules. Primera generación.

—Desde esa época…—susurré, incrédulo.

—¿Es esto cierto? —amenazante, Yamato lo examinó con la mirada.

Sousei Shirusu solo se limitó a asentir.

—Esto merece una reunión grupal—sintió nuestras miradas recaer en él—. No sería apropiado saberlo todo si no están los demás chicos.

—Tienes razón, es un tema importante…—mi voz se vio interrumpida cuando escuché la silla caer. Sentí un aire caliente, solo para percatarme que era su aliento. Sus ojso brillaban como diamantes y lucía… demasiado emocionado por el comentario—. ¿Shirusu-kun?

—¡¿Voy a conocer a los demás elegidos?!

—Mm-hm—afirmé, muy confundido.

—Qué felicidad…—colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, sonriendo como siempre aparenta hacer—, finalmente me podré acercar a todos… me pregunto si soy digno de tanta grandeza a mi alrededor.

—¿Acercar…?—Yamato me tocó el hombro.

—Aparentemente por lo que el señor Gennai contó, siempre nos vio desde una distancia…—fue toda la información relevante que di.

—¿Pero qué me estás diciendo…?

—¡Bueno, podrán saber más mañana! —con una interrupción planificada, y con un cambio de actitud drástico, el chico salió de su aura de felicidad.

 _Sé que hace esos cortes a propósito._

—Mañana tendremos que explicarle esto a papá, temprano. Aprovechar que es sábado. Shirusu, saca las cosas de tu mochila, veo que tienes muchas cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

—Yamato-dono, puedes decirme Sousei—aclaró—. No lo sé, Gennai-dono no me dio todos los detalles.

Me di un palmazo en el rostro. Lo debí de haber imaginado.

※※※

* * *

 **Presente: Lunes**

* * *

Reunidos en el patio trasero, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken y yo, observábamos al estudiante de intercambio con una mezcla de miradas y colores. El día había transcurrido con tranquilidad, ni una sola anomalía, y en el receso fui capaz de explicarles los detalles de su inesperada estadía en la casa de mi hermano. Cabe resaltar que el muchacho anduvo de arriba para abajo todo el día en la oficina de los maestros y la secretaría por los documentos de su transferencia. Al parecer todo había sido de manera apresurada y no planeada de antemano.

 _Espero el señor Gennai tenga una respuesta para eso._

—¿Y Miyako? —quien rompió el silencio fue Ken, cerrando el diccionario ruso que leía.

—Probablemente los demás se la llevaron—respondió Daisuke, colocando ambos brazos tras el cuello.

—Según el mensaje de mi hermano así fue—mostrando la pantalla de su celular, Hikari me echa una mirada. Lucía preocupada por todo esto. Ken tan solo le suspiró como respuesta—. Al menos sabemos que ya está con ellos.

—Bueno, Shirusu-kun. Lamentamos acorralarte aquí luego de clases. Sé que tenemos una reunión pendiente con los demás en el Digimundo pero…—me vi interrumpido.

—No hay problema, Takeru-dono—me analizó con sus ojos—. Pueden tomarse el tiempo que deseen si es que les soy de utilidad.

—Muy bien, entonces recapitulemos todo esto…—Daisuke frunció el ceño, dando lo mejor de sí para formular una pregunta coherente.

—Creo que es lo mejor…—colocando una mano en su pecho, Hikari se me acerca. Sin embargo, sus ojos se distraen con algo en particular: Sousei Shirusu—. ¿No te molestan?

—¿Las mariposas? —con gentileza, ladeó el rostro.

Hikari asintió, y noté que Ken se unió a ello. Lucía interesado en el tema, al también por observarlas. El estudiante de intercambio e intruso de mi hogar achicó la mirada por un breve segundo, resultándome curioso, llamativo e inusual.

—… No, para nada—tras la pausa, sonrió.

—Pensábamos que sería algo incómodo tenerlas siempre pegadas a ti—comentó Ken.

—A nosotros no se nos pegan tanto…—Hikari bajó la mirada, probablemente perdiéndose en una de las mariposas. Movía su pie derecho. Debe de haber una en su zapato.

—Son muy curiosas, estas mariposas…—estirando uno de sus delgados dedos, casi esqueléticos, fuimos capaces de presenciar, incluso Daisuke, la presencia de una de las mariposas por un breve segundo. Le escuchamos sacar una risa apagada, melancólica—… las mariposas de Oikawa.

Solo escuchamos el rugir de los árboles.

—Por lo que tenemos entendido, el viernes en la noche apareciste en casa de Takeru y Yamato. El mismo día en el que el señor Gennai nos presentó—Ken fue quien rompió el silencio.

Asintió en respuesta.

—Nos sorprendió ya que no sabíamos nada pero… Estuviste todo el fin de semana con nosotros y no mencionaste nada—agregué.

—Ah… ¿en verdad? —ladeó el rostro con inocencia—. Me debí de haber olvidado. Pido disculpas. Supongo que los hábitos de Gennai-dono contagian.

—Pudiste haber dicho algo en la mañana. Partiste de casa temprano diciendo que tenías algo que hacer.

—Tenía que ir a ver a mis padres.

El viento volvió a cantar. Pude sentir la tensión de los demás en la atmósfera.

—Sobre eso…

—Creo que deberíamos ir partiendo—sujetó el listón negro que utiliza para aferrar su cola de caballo, parecía tranquilizarlo—. Estamos haciendo esperar a los demás con preguntas que no son tan relevantes como las que desea hacer el otro grupo.

 _Es un hecho, esquiva muchas preguntas que tienen que ver con su vida personal._

—Ya qué, vamos al Digimundo de una vez. Le prometí a Veemon que le llevaría una tarta de chocolate y se va a malograr—animado, Daisuke nos empuja para ir hacia la salida del patio.

—Shirusu-kun, ¿crees poder esperar un momento? —las intenciones de Ken no me daban buena espina. Todos nos detuvimos.

—No creo que haya problema, Ken-dono—y algo por parte de Sousei Shirusu tampoco le agradó.

—¿Ken…?—Hikari extendió su brazo, tratando de traerlo con nosotros. No la detuve, porque yo quería hacer lo mismo.

 _Debe tratarse sobre las mariposas._

—Hikari, no es necesario. No creo que sea lo que estás pensando—se limitó a responder.

—¡Bueno chicos, vámonos! —la voz de Daisuke nos sacó del trance—. ¡Vayamos como el lindo trío de amigos que somos, DaiHikaKeru!

 _¡Daisuke sabe!_

Al final, nos vimos siendo empujados Daisuke hacia la salida, no sin darle una última mirada a Ken y al extraño chico que estaba volteando todo lo que creíamos conocer. Juré ver una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro, una que hasta ahora no había visto a diferencia de las demás, mientras que Ken lucía afligido y confundido.

* * *

.

.

.

Era imposible no actualizar tu regalo del año pasado y darte más TAKAISHIDA. Te quiero Nievs, lamento tanto la demora y si hay errores ortográficos. Pasé a limpio todos mis apuntes y de seguro se me pasó alguno, oops.


End file.
